


We Are Spiderman

by giant_space_cats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Avengers Family, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sweet Miles Morales, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giant_space_cats/pseuds/giant_space_cats
Summary: An unexpected clash between Spiderman and Miles Morales leads to a man hunt after Miles. With newly found amnesiac Peter not able to clear up how he got the bump on his head, Miles is the only lead.





	We Are Spiderman

Miles didn’t know when he went with his uncle to "throw up" his design, he would be left with this. He managed to get bit by the specific spider that would turn him into some Walmart version of Spiderman, who he just happened to be watching die. The man was partially buried under a pile of concrete and dust. Miles could see one brown eye through a crack in the eye piece of his mask. Thumping footsteps were heard and Miles was given a flash drive thingy. Spiderman was ushering him away all the while comforting him. 

Just as Miles was stepping away, Spiderman’s suit  _ spoke up. Did he hear something about a ‘tattletale protocol?’  _ Miles heard the footsteps start to shake the floor. He retreated behind a considerable mound of rubble like Spiderman told him to. A large shadow loomed around a corner and what came after was more ominous than the dark shape. What Miles identified as a man roughly the size of a truck came into view and approached Spiderman. Miles pressed himself harder into the rubble. He was panicking. The conversation between the large man and Spidey was hard to decipher over the noise of the blood rushing in his ears. 

He quickly came back to his senses when he heard a resounding  _ thoom _ , second only to the initial explosion. He stood up just as a red and gold clad figure came into view, scattering the villains, including the truck dude. Miles knew the shape of Ironman from TV but it was too surreal in person. The body of Spiderman sat motionless. “Peter…” The name came from the billionaire's suit. 

_ Oh god, he’s dead isn’t he? _

_ _ _ Peter _

_ _ _ Spiderman. _

_ _ He could already see the headlines with his name next to "SPIDERMAN FOUND DEAD!" Miles scurried up the hill and he felt Ironman’s robotic eyes on him. He didn’t even look back when he heard the mechanical voice call out for him to stop. Miles just ran and ran and ran until he slipped into his room, back at home. 

He took a deep breath and tried to still his rampant heart. The door to his room burst open and the familiar face of his dad, looking like he was going to hit Miles over the head with whatever makeshift weapon he could grab, softened with recognition. 

“Miles? A-What are you doing here?-``''Was it the earthquake?”, His mom butted in. Miles’ mind flashed to the bone rattling explosion. 

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Miles, you know the deal. It’s a school night-”

“ _ Jeff,”  _ his mom butted in again and gave his dad  _ the look.  _ “You can stay the night tonight but you go back tomorrow.”

Miles nodded and settled in his bed. His legs ached. His  _ head  _ ached. Miles closed his eyes and immediately flashes of the night flooded in. 

_ You’re like me? Whoa. I thought I was the only one. You must be pretty confused, huh?  _ Spiderman - No.  _ Peter  _ popped up in his mind. Was he confused? Well, he walked shirtless across his school building with two pigeons attached to his hands after making  _ Gwanda  _ half bald. So, yes. He was confused. His eyes burned at the thought of having to do it all over tomorrow. 

_ I hope Peter is okay. He looked pretty rough, but Ironman came fast enough to save him...I think.  _

_ _ Miles drifted off thinking about his newly found kindred spirit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was flying his kid back to the compound. Peter was assuring him he was fine, but halfway through the ride from the AlchemX particle accelerator the kid passed out. He knew Peter wasn’t fine. The only reason he didn’t chase after the person in the rubble was because he knew that when Peter said he was okay, he never was. He arrived at the compound and rushed the kid to the Med bay to his best doctor. He stood outside the room to give the doc some space. 

The door opened up suddenly and Tony jumped on the doctor, flitting from one question to another until the doctor just had to shut him up.

“Mr. Stark, please. I’ll answer your questions about Peter if you let me speak.”

Tony stayed silent.

“Thank you. Now, Peter for the most part is undamaged. The only problem is that he has a mild to moderate concussion that will leave him dizzy for a while and may lead to some memory loss of recent occurrences.Keep him from his...extracurricular activities and let him heal for three or four days and he should be as good as new.”

“Oh, thank God… I mean, thank you doctor.”

Tony pulled out his phone to contact the worried team who was on a mission halfway across the globe. Tony stayed behind to watch the kid and it looked like a wise choice now. 

_ Peter is A-OK. A little head trauma and bruising but he’ll be up and walking tomorrow.  _

_ _ The replies coming in were a mix of ‘ _ thank god’ _ and ‘ _ if he ever does that again I'll kill him _ ’ Tony chuckled but agreed with both sides of the replies. He made his way to the sitting area closest to him and promptly plopped down on the couch. 

_ Memory loss, huh? Will Peter be able to remember why he was at that place? _

Tony doesn't think he had ever seen such a place. Giant pieces of rubble didn’t hide the remaining structure. A cylindrical dome almost, with strange machines that even the genius didn’t know what to make of. They looked damaged enough so he didn’t bother checking if they needed to be destroyed. The entire place was too dangerous for anyone outside of a missile proof suit or armour plated spandex to wander around in. The dark shadow of the bystander came to Tony’s mental view. He sat up straighter. Right. He needed to look into that. 

Tony pulled out his phone and went back to the group chat full of the other supers. 

“Something else happened tonight while I was extracting Peter,” Tony texted. “There was a witness to what had happened. A person was standing near Peter and watching. I couldn’t see them because of the debris and smoke and the eyes of Peter’s suit were damaged so there's no camera footage. We'll just have to see if Peter remembers if he saw the person."

Replies of confirmation were all he got back. Tony settled down again and went back to waiting for Peter to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? i ABSOLUTELY LOVE Spider-man and I've wanted to post something for the fandom. I've recently started writing on my phone because it's more accessible, but I can easily make mistakes. Please tell me if you see any. Also please leave reviews in the comments c: THANK YOU<3<3<3


End file.
